


Something Blue

by eyemeohmy



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dorks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: Something borrowed--still workin' on that. Something new--got that down. Something blue--well, the proposal had been out of the blue, so that had to count for something.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from mattistaken, re: "E [even I didn't see this coming] with drakepad? Like Launchpad proposing to Drake out of the blue?" Short and sweet.

Darkwing Duck stepped out of the van and into the underground parking lot. A cool wind blew up his flapping cape, shoulders squared, hands curled into tight fists, standing tall, head held proud and beak pressed forward with the utmost confidence, matching the intense glower on his shadowed face. Darkwing’s loyal, resilient partner at his side, arms akimbo, looking out with brows furrowed and a hopeful, “bring it on, criminal scum” smile. A perfect match for a perfect superhero.

“This is it, LP,” Darkwing said, his tone deep and grave. “Today we finally meet SHUSH’s St. Canard branch head operative, J. Gander Hoot. After all these long weeks of training and honing our skills, we will become this beautiful city’s official and rightful protectors and heroes.”

“We got this, DW,” Launchpad smirked.

“Now,” Darkwing said, eyes narrowing, “let’s get-–” He abruptly wheezed, letting out the air he’d been sucking in, chest immediately deflating. “I can’t, I can’t!” Darkwing panicked, voice back to its usual, albeit a little more high strung timbre. He shook his hands anxiously, pacing in a circle. “It’s t-too much, too fast, I don’t think I’m ready!”

Launchpad gasped. “Are you kidding!” he exclaimed. “You were born to do this, DW!”

“Oh, what if I mess it up? What if I make a fool of myself? What if Mr. Hoot thinks I’m just some wannabe amateur actor playing dress up?” Darkwing trembled, hands at his cheeks. “What if I go to shake his hand but I slip on my cape or a strategically placed banana peel set there to test my observation skills and I end up accidentally punching him in the face and he falls back and cracks his head open and all his bra–-”

“DW!” Launchpad interjected, placing his hands on Darkwing’s shoulders and forcing him around. Darkwing stiffened, wide-eyed. “Don’t be so hard on yourself! You’re gonna be great! You’re gonna show SHUSH you’re the perfect Darkwing Duck and he’s gonna love you and I love you and I think you’re just the greatest, most smartest, most bravest, most beautifullest hero in the whole wide world! DW!” Launchpad picked Darkwing up, holding him above his head and shaking the masked mallard violently. “_There’s nothing to be scared about so calm down!_”

Launchpad put Darkwing back down. Darkwing swayed, dizzy, before shaking it off. “You’re right, LP!” he declared, puffing out his chest again. “We _are_ great! I’m Darkwing Duck, and you’re my partner, Launchpad McQuack, and we fear no one and nothing! We’re going to ace this interview!”

“That’s the spirit!” Launchpad cheered.

“It’s as you said,” Darkwing replied, turning and smiling proudly up at the larger bird. He held out a fist. “We got this.”

Launchpad beamed. “Yeah!”

The two bumped fists, high-fived, low-fived, hit their hips, took each other hand in hand, free arms bent behind their backs, danced in a complete circle, then struck awesome invisible guitar riff poses.

“Now!” Darkwing Duck took a deep breath; exhaled as Launchpad inhaled. He tilted back his hat, starting for the elevator in a confident but menacing stride. “Let’s. Get. Dangerous.”

In a minute, of course, as soon as the elevator took them to their floor. Still, they remained in their intimidating poses, soft jazz flute music playing above their heads.

“… DW.”

Darkwing glared up at his partner. He blinked at the soft, tender smile on Launchpad’s face. “Yeah, LP?”

“I’m… super proud of you,” Launchpad said. “After Jim, after… After everything, you’ve made me wanna work harder, get stronger, be braver. Being beside you… it’s like I can do anything.”

Darkwing blinked again. “Really?” He took off his hat, clutching it close to his chest and hiding half his face. “Truth be told, I couldn’t do this without you. You’ve been so supportive, and whenever I start doubting myself, you always bring me back up. Your optimism makes me feel almost invincible.” He looked up from the ground, quickly to LP. “You’re… really great, LP.”

Launchpad sniffled. “Y-You, too, DW.”

“And no matter what happens, I know you’ve got my back. And I got yours. Even if SHUSH turns us away… I still wanna fight alongside you. As my partner, as my friend.”

“DW, I…”

“LP, I…”

The elevator doors opened, and the two looked up at the three officers in black suits and shades waiting for them. They only now realized just how close they were standing, Darkwing on the edge of his toes. They quickly got back into their heroic poses, Darkwing slamming his hat on a bit too hard and covering his eyes. Launchpad helpfully fixed it back into proper place.

“Darkwing Duck? Launchpad McQuack?”

“Yes! We a-–”

“Before you can see the Director,” the lead officer said, gesturing to a full body scanner. “We need to search your persons for any weapons or sensitive materials.” The second and third officers snapped on their latex gloves, scanning wands in hands.

“R-Right, of course,” Darkwing said. He tipped his hat to Launchpad. “After you.”

“No, after you.”

“But I insist.”

“Oh, but I insis-–”

The head officer shoved Darkwing to the second guard, and Launchpad to the third. “Hold up your hands and spread your legs,” she ordered. “Keep still. Any attempt to reach for anything will be taken as hostile action and you will be neutralized.”

“N-Neutralized, huh?” Launchpad tittered, nervously raising his arms.

“I didn’t bring any of my weapons,” Darkwing said. He smiled at Launchpad. “We’re gonna be f–-”

The third officer’s wand beeped, setting off a small alarm as it stopped over Launchpad’s right coat pocket. Darkwing and Launchpad widened their eyes.

“LP, I told you not-–”

“I didn’t!” Launchpad cried, sweating. The head officer took out a very nasty looking pistol as she approached him. “I swear, I checked all my–-oh… oh no.” His eyes bulged from his skull. “Oh, oh no, oh-– oh oops–-uh, no-–um! Ma'am, uh, could-–uh!”

Darkwing looked concerned, and a little frightened. “Launchpad?” The officer gripped his arm firmly, keeping him in place.

“What’s in your coat, Mister McQuack?” the leader asked. Not that she waited for an answer; she and the third officer kept their pistols trained on Launchpad as she dug inside his pocket.

“It it it it n–”

The woman held up the small object between two fingers. “A ring,” she said. “White gold band and setting–-10-karat. Single center amethyst-–natural Siberian purple, brilliant cut, 5mm, star facet.”

Launchpad and Darkwing gaped.

“Scans do not indicate any hidden compartments, mechanisms, poison, miniature explosives…”

“LP, w-what are you doing carrying around such an expensive–-I think?-–ring?” Darkwing asked, scandalized.

Launchpad’s face was bright pink. “It… uh… I…”

The leader frowned. “… Oh.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“What is–-what’s going on?” Darkwing asked, heart hammering in his chest. “LP, that-–is he gonna be o–-what–-”

“DW,” Launchpad sighed, slowly lowering his hands. The guards allowed it, head officer and her third colleague putting away their pistols. The woman handed the blushing bird his ring back. “I, uh… I was kinda hopin’ t'do this after we… we got accepted into SHUSH an’ all.” Launchpad took off his hat, kneading it nervously in his fingers as he chewed on his tongue, unable to look his partner in the eye.

“What?” Darkwing asked, baffled, still a bit nervous. “What is it, Launchpad?”

Launchpad gulped audibly. He stuffed his hat in his pocket, staring at the ring in his large fingers. Slowly, he got down on one knee.

“LP!” Darkwing gasped, running over and grabbing him by the elbows. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah! I just…” Launchpad held up the ring.

“You…” Darkwing blinked. “… Do you want me to carry this for you?”

The officers looked to one another, torn between confusion and disbelief.

“Yeah! I do want you to carry it for me! As my husband!” Launchpad exclaimed. His eyes widened. Darkwing’s eyes widened. “Hey, would you sorta kinda wanna get married? To me?”

Darkwing stared for approximately six whole seconds before gasping and stumbling back a foot, hands flying to his face. “_Oh my Darkwing_!” he cried, eyes glazing over. “LP, are you… _proposing to me_?”

“Wow,” the head officer deadpanned.

“Yup!” Launchpad beamed, wiping at his misty eyes. “So, you wanna marry me, DW?”

Darkwing sniffed. “I can’t believe… Even I didn’t see this coming.”

“You don’t say,” the second officer mumbled.

The third officer wiped their eyes beneath their shades.

“Yes, of course! Yes, yes, yes!” Darkwing exclaimed, holding out his hand. Both vibrated as Launchpad clumsily slid the ring on. Darkwing practically squealed, throwing himself in Launchpad’s arms. Launchpad cheered, squeezing his partner and spinning the both of them around and around in circles. They laughed and cried and peppered each others’ faces in quick, blissful little kisses.

“I love you, Launchpad!” Darkwing shouted, ruffling Launchpad’s hair.

“I love you, DW–Drake!” Launchpad took Darkwing’s hat, pulling it over their faces as they sealed the deal with one deep, passionate kiss.

“This is so beautiful,” the second officer said mechanically, “my heart is bursting from the seams.”

“I am touched to the core,” the third officer replied, nodding.

The head officer took out her cellphone. “I am going to call my girlfriend and tell her I love her and would kill anyone with my bare hands if she simply asked, for she is my one and only soulmate, and I do not tell her she is my world and everything in it enough.”

Finally, Launchpad put Darkwing back down, returning his hat. “It’s too bad,” he mumbled, head bowing, “I was hopin’ Jim would be my best man if I ever got married…”

Darkwing frowned. “Me, too.”

They both smiled at that. Darkwing stood up on his tippy-toes, Launchpad meeting in the middle for another soft kiss.

BONUS:

“… I do,” Drake said, sniffing.

“You may now kiss,” the priest declared.

Launchpad and Drake leaned in for their first official kiss as a married couple, the crowd cheering and on the edge of their seats–-

A tank suddenly crashed through the wall. Negaduck emerged from inside, holding two rocket launchers. “You knobs forget to send my invitation?” he snarled. “I’m going to curse your first born for that!”

"Hey, is that like, technically me?" Gosalyn mumbled.

Launchpad beamed. “Jim! You made it!”

“H-Honey, no.”


End file.
